


baby, i'm preying on you tonight

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't Try This At Home, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: Ren struggles against the restraints he's been locked into and Hux has no doubt that were he not sufficiently gagged, he would be cursing. It's impudent behavior from an omega, especially a bitch in heat, but Hux allows it on the grounds that Ren is about to be punished enough for six lifetimes during the course of his heat. It's what he gets for missing his monthly suppressant dose—everyone knows that any omega who goes into heat aboard the ship ends up in the same place: in the spartan and austere heat room just off the medical bay.There's only one thing in the heat room, and it's the contraption that Ren is currently strapped into. A sleek machine made of easily cleanable metals and silicone with restraints to keep an omega in place and the finest synthetic human genital replication in the galaxy, the contraption is officially known as the Heat Relief And Assistance Device, or HRAAD.Colloquially, everyone calls it the Brutalizer.





	baby, i'm preying on you tonight

“Oh, Ren.” Hux raises Ren's chin with his knuckles, far past what's probably comfortable in the position he's been strapped into. “This wouldn't be necessary if you could only take care of yourself.”

Ren struggles against the restraints he's been locked into and Hux has no doubt that were he not sufficiently gagged, he would be cursing. It's impudent behavior from an omega, especially a bitch in heat, but Hux allows it on the grounds that Ren is about to be punished enough for six lifetimes during the course of his heat. It's what he gets for missing his monthly suppressant dose—everyone knows that any omega who goes into heat aboard the ship ends up in the same place: in the spartan and austere heat room just off the medical bay.

There's only one thing in the heat room, and it's the contraption that Ren is currently strapped into. A sleek machine made of easily cleanable metals and silicone with restraints to keep an omega in place and the finest synthetic human genital replication in the galaxy, the contraption is officially known as the Heat Relief And Assistance Device, or HRAAD.

Colloquially, everyone calls it the Brutalizer.

“Pity that you couldn't time this better.” Hux drops his hand away from Ren and steps away, hand hovering over the palm reader that will start the machine. “We might have spent your heat together, and then you wouldn't have to spend it here, alone.”

It's a sight to behold, the way that Ren struggles against the restraints. Hux can almost hear the string of insults, the demands to not leave him in this position. He lays a hand over the palm reader, and the Brutalizer whirrs to life. There's a moment where nothing happens, and then it begins: the relentless thrust of a mechanically operated cock into Ren's wanting hole, making him moan around the gag that's been fitted into his mouth.

Hux drinks in the sight of it, then leaves the room.

Because the Brutalizer is absolutely the pinnacle of engineering, it runs on cycles and omegas that have been strapped into it can safely be left for four hour intervals, equivalent to two knottings, before they need to have their position changed. It's even equipped with a realistic knotting feature that allows a rest period between relentless fuckings, so Hux has no qualms about leaving Ren alone. In the unlikely event that something _were_ to happen, the room is also equipped to alert him.

He goes about his duties on the ship, finalizing plans and reveling in the way that nobody can quite manage to meet his eye today. They don't ask where Ren is, because none of them need to. Everyone _knows_ when an omega has to be taken to the Brutalizer. Everyone knows better than to say anything about it, especially when the omega in question is Ren.

“General.” Mitaka appears, holding a datapad. Hux motions for him to hand it over and he does. “There have been reports of Rebel activity in the Savareen sector.”

Reading over the reports, Hux frowns. They don't have the resources to truly look into this at the moment, but still. It can't be allowed to fester.

“Send word to our deployments nearby to look for an suspicious activity.” Hux holds out the datapad for Mitaka to take away. “If they find anything, wipe it out.”

Mitaka bows his head, taking the datapad back. “General.”

Once Mitaka leaves, Hux checks the time. It's been exactly four hours, but he has a little bit of time—technically, when you count the knotting rest periods, the cycle's time comes out closer to four and a half hours. It's enough time to have a cup of kosh and let Ren sweat a little. It isn't as if he doesn't deserve it, Hux reasons. The entire timeline is thrown off every single time something like this happens, and it's been happening more frequently as of late. If Hux didn't know any better, he might say that Ren _enjoyed_ being subjected to the Brutalizer. Perhaps it was something in the way Ren's biology interacted with his powers.

It might merit further study, were it applicable to anyone but Ren. As it is, Hux sets his cup aside to clean later and makes his way toward the heat room. It's been four hours and forty-five minutes by the time he gets there, and Ren is shaking with the effort of holding position.

“I see you've learned from last time,” Hux says. He makes no move to free Ren just yet. “You haven't collapsed.”

Ren says something that's wholly unintelligible with the gag in his mouth. It doesn't sound angry, so Hux chooses to believe it's begging and moves forward, unlocking the restraints. Even if Ren doesn't have the strength to fight back, even if Ren is shaking from exertion, Hux likes to know that he _won't_ fight back before he releases Ren. Call it sadism or whatever other word, but Hux reasons that it isn't a punishment unless Ren is being broken down.

Perfunctorily, Hux rearranges Ren into a less strenuous position on his back. Ren's eyes are barely cognizant, the heat truly having taken him, and his entire body is covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Almost gently, Hux runs his gloved fingers down Ren's cheek. It causes Ren to turn towards him, nuzzling into the gesture, and Hux allows himself to smile. Ren won't remember it when this is all over anyway.

“Just think,” Hux tells him, “you have to be in here for at least three more days. Strapped to this machine and getting fucked like nothing more than a common whore—what would the Supreme Leader say if he knew you were so regularly at my mercy like this?”

There's another string of unintelligible babble, and Hux steps away from the machine. Ren _cries_ when he moves, and this is Hux's favorite part: when Ren is too heat-addled and confused to even understand what's going on, only that an alpha is present and isn't giving him what he needs.

“Pity it's our little secret,” Hux says. He starts the Brutalizer up again, letting it whirr to life. “I'll see you in another four hours, Ren. Try not to disappoint.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to this fic for requiring the worst string of google search I've done so far this month.


End file.
